Fiber optic sensing systems are widely used for sensing disturbances (e.g., motion, acceleration, sound, etc.). Such fiber optic sensing systems often include a transducer for converting the disturbance into a phase change of light in an optical fiber.
Such transducers suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, certain fiber optic sensing applications have spatial restrictions which limit the applicability of certain transducer designs. Further, the environment in which the transducers (and other optical elements of the fiber optic sensing systems) are used may require sensitivity and control not obtained or available from many conventional transducers. Further still, the operation of many optical transducers is adversely affected by disturbances along differing axes of motion.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved optical transducers, fiber optic accelerometers, and related fiber optic sensing systems to address these and other issues.